


Perfect

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Niam - Freeform, body issues, this is super cute, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam got mean tweets over twitter and he takes it harshly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Some Niam for you. No smut, but it's very sweet though.

Liam scrolled through his twitter feed, only for his eyes to be widened at the rude comments he was getting towards his weight. They all were saying how he was getting fat and he needed to lose weight. He felt anger course through him. 

'Fuck no,' he thought.

He angrily typed in two tweets and hit the blue button beside the text without thinking. Liam sat there, feeling slightly better until he felt the thoughts starting to creep into his mind.

Maybe he was fat. He really hasn't gone to the gym in about a week. His eating could be better.

The brown eyed boy walked to his hallway mirror to examine himself closely. He slipped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. It pooled below, beside his long feet.

Poking at his abdomen he noticed how his abdominal muscles seemed softer than they did a few weeks ago. He squeezed it harshly and moaned, all he wanted was for it to go away. Liam pressed his forehead to the cold, reflective glass as he started to whisper hateful things to himself.

"You're so fat. Look at you, you fucking fatty. God you're hideous. You're so pathetic. You slob. You're nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're just a punk in a boy band that no one even likes. Get the hell over yourself. Get into fucking shape."

He felt so disgusted by his own reflection that he slammed a tightly coiled fist into the mirror. It shattered, minuscule pieces whizzing past him and falling to the floor. Liam retracted his hand and saw the blood dripping down in small droplets.

A choked sob escaped his lips as he stumbled back into the wall, "I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself." His hands were grasping his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. The brown irises were hidden behind the squeezed lids for sometime as he felt himself rocking slowly.

Liam let out horrendous sobs, begging whoever to take away his pain. He felt a hole in his chest forming, memories were flashing through his head as he remembered all of his previous mockery. 

He was so lost in his mind that he didn't realize he was muttering Niall's name until he came to. Grabbing for his phone in his pocket, he quickly dialed the blonde headed boy. He needed to see that wonderful smile.

The monotonous ringing was making more anxiety rush through him. Just as he had his finger poised over the end call button he heard a raspy, Irish accent say, "Li?"

This one utterance of his simple nickname broke him as body wracking sobs tore through his throat, "N-N-Niall. Niall. P-p-please j-j-j-just g-g-get o-o-over h-h-here!"

Niall froze at the broken voice of the brown eyed lad, "Liam, mate? What happened?"

Liam started to shake his head frantically, "I need you!"

"Okay. Okay. Want me to stay on the phone?" Niall asked sweetly.

"Uh," Liam hiccuped, "Huh. P-please, if you don't mind."

Niall smiled at how Liam still managed to be polite, even during a breakdown, "Of course."

Liam started to cry as he choked out, "How long?"

"Gimme fifteen minutes, that alright?"

"Uh huh," Liam mumbled as he sniffled. He was staring down at his battered hand, not even registering the pain. 

"You want me to tell you some funny stories?" Niall offered as he slipped into his car. 

"Mhmm," Liam agreed. He was too scared to talk, considering he would just stutter and blubber helplessly over the words. 

Niall sighed, "When I was about six years old I thought gold fish could live in the woods without water. Well I took all of the goldfish out of my grandmother's pond and threw them into the woods as hard as I could. My parents thought I was going to be a serial killer for this longest time!"

Niall laughed for a bit as he could picture that to this day. Liam's eyes widened as he chuckled weakly, "Good job at that, Ni."

Niall only had about seven more minutes until he reached Liam's flat. He cleared his throat as he began his next story, "When I was ten years old I was super excited on Christmas morning. Like it was craic! I had on these really long pajama pants that were a good three inches too long for me. Well, I started to run down the stairs when I slipped and fell down all of them." Niall paused as he started to laugh, "And then I didn't tell anyone so all of my uncles and stuff patted my back unnaturally hard and I cried a little bit and blamed it on how happy I was. Which made me get more pats on the back." Niall dissolved into laughter as he quickly parked his car outside of Liam's building.

Liam began to laugh genuinely when Niall asked, "Your door unlocked?"

Liam's laughter was cut short when he mumbled, "Yeah."

"Gimme just a minute, alright?"

"Alright," Liam muttered as he hung up on the blue eyed boy. 

Niall jogged through the doors and straight to the elevator. He pressed the number seven multiple times, telling himself it makes it go faster. Finally, after one minute and fifteen seconds, yes he was counting, he was in front of the door that lead to Liam's flat.

Niall pushed through the door to hear more sobs coming from Liam.  
He rushed to the source of the sound, which happened to be a broken, brown eyed boy surrounded by a pool of shattered glass smudged in his crimson blood.

"Liam, babe, tell me what happened." Niall demanded with a soft tone.

Liam looked away from the floor that had captured his attention for quite some time, "Ni. They're so mean. All of them."

Niall crouched down slowly, "Who?"

"People. Fucking people. All they care about is themselves a-a-and not how others feel by their words," Liam pressed his face into Niall's chest and cried harder.

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam tightly as he whispered in his ear, "Lets get you cleaned up, love."

Liam nodded weakly, "Okay."

Niall helped him to his feet and staggered towards the bathroom, "Now why are you saying this?"

Liam shuffled on the tiled floor as Niall picked him up and set him on the counter. Liam's eyes got wide at the action, "How did you do that?"

Niall lifted an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Pick me up."

"I just picked you up, Li. No big deal," Niall shrugged as he pulled out bandages, alcohol, and tweezers.

Liam's lip trembled, "But I'm fat."

Niall dripped alcohol on Liam's wounded fist as he picked up the tweezers, "No you're not. You're fit."

Liam shook his head and whispered, "That's not what they said."

Niall stopped picking out the minute shards of glass lodged into Liam's flesh to look at the tired, bloodshot brown eyes gazing at him skeptically, "Who told you that you were?"

Liam looked away from the sapphires looking into his soul, "Doesn't matter. They're right. I'm so fat."

Niall gripped Liam's face in his hands, "Tell. Me. Who."

"People on twitter," Liam whimpered.

Niall took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, he really wanted to punch someone in the face. He calmly dropped his hands from Liam's face and started to bandage his hand in the thick silence in between the two of them now.

As he wrapped the medical tape around one more time, Niall finally spoke again, "Come here."

Liam looked scared, "N-no."

Niall growled and threw Liam over his shoulder. The Irishman could feel Liam tensing up on his shoulder, which just added more to  
his anger. Niall gently placed Liam on his feet in front of a large floor to ceiling mirror in the music room.

Liam cringed at his reflection, when Niall gave him a small smile. Niall slipped off his shirt and threw it off to the side, carelessly.

"Liam?"

"Niall."

"Tell me one thing you like about yourself."

"My hair."

Niall nodded, "Now what's one thing you hate about yourself?"

"My stomach."

"Why?"

"It's fat."

Niall shrugged, "So? Look at my stomach." 

Liam glanced at Niall's pale stomach and asked, "What about it?"

"It's not even close to being as muscular as yours," Niall argued.

"But it's cute," Liam said. 

Niall nodded, "So what's so ugly about yours?"

Liam gripped the tiny bit of flab that could disappear in about a week if he tried hard enough, and shook it, "This."

Niall got on his knees and pressed his lips to it, "I think it's cute." He pecked it again and looked at Liam, "What else don't you like?"

"Everything," Liam mumbled.

Niall arched a brow and rose to his feet, "I dunno. I like your ears." Niall leaned up and kissed his ear, "Oh! And look at your forehead. It's the perfect size," he pecked Liam's forehead.

"Or how about that cute little nose of yours?" Niall brushed his nose against Liam's softly and kissed it too. Liam blushed, "Nia-" he was cut off by Niall pressing a kiss to his neck, right on his birthmark. 

"I love having my hands wrapped around your neck while I talk to you, and your birthmark makes you look so original."

Liam started to struggle to take in a breath, "Th-thanks."

"I'm not done, Li."

Liam gripped Niall's small biceps as Niall kissed down his chest, "I could just run my fingers all over this chest all day. It's magnificent."

Niall got back on his knees as he kissed each one of Liam's taught, abdominal muscles, "These took a lot of work and they're absolutely gorgeous."

Liam had his fingers carding through the dyed blonde locks on the younger lad's hair. The blue eyed boy piped up again as he pecked each of Liam's thighs, "I bet these are all muscular too. You work out so hard, don't you?"

"I haven't recently," Liam admitted shyly.

Niall shrugged, "So? Your body is still in such good shape and that's quite a feat."

Niall pecked his way down to Liam's feet and sighed softly. Liam tensed immediately, "What?"

"These feet have carried you through every trial, every heartbreak, every sorrow, every loss, every victory, every tear, every smile, just simply everything. I wish I could've done that."

Liam looked at Niall with large eyes as the Irishman stood up again, "That's a close second to my favorite thing on your body though."

Liam took in a shaky breath, "What's the first?"

Niall smirked, "These." He leaned forward and molded his lips to Liam's. They were so soft and warm and Niall couldn't help but press himself closer until he realized he needed air.

He pulled back to see Liam's eyes glistening as he choked out, "I love you. God I love you so much. What did I do to deserve you?"

Niall grinned, "Be you. Be your perfect self."

Liam blushed, "Thank you so much. I could never repay you for what you've done today."

Niall's eyes sparkled, "You already have."

Liam tilted his head, "How?"

"By trusting me, I know how hard it is for you to open up to people like this. I'm so glad that you thought of me before anyone else," Niall whispered against Liam's slightly swollen lips.

Liam pressed himself closer as he mumbled lovingly, "I love you. I love you so much, and I promise I'm always gonna trust you." He sealed his lips to Niall's to assure him he was being truthful.


End file.
